guardiansofgahoolefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glau'ra (Purity)
The Glaura, or Glau'ra, meaning "Holy Promises" in Old Hoolian, is a sacred collection of scrolls and parchments that encompasses all of the covenants and visions that the Seers of Stone were given by Glaux. Ra (Covenants) Synopsis The narrative begins with all the Creatures of Day and Night living together in the world. There is no Day or Night; all animals live together in peace and harmony. All Creatures of their own kind are the same. Glaux teaches His owls to fly, hunt and build homes for themselves and their young. All the owls fly as far as they wish, but they soon become bored of their world and ask Glaux to let them into His home, Glaumora. He says that they cannot, because they were made for their world, and they should continue to live in it. The owls take this to mean that they need to prove themselves worthy of His home, and they all begin an attempt to fly to Glaumora. Glaux becomes angry with them, and strikes them all to the ground. When they recover, the owls are frightened to see that they are all different, with different sizes and shapes, shades and eyes. They beg Glaux to turn them back to the way they were before, but He says that He has given them all gifts and adaptations so that they all will be able to survive in the environment He will give to Them. He then spreads them out across Ga'Hoole. One owl named El-H'roth asks Glaux if they will ever be the same again, to which Glaux replies, "Though ye differ in thine eyes, in Mine, ye art all the same." He then tells all the owls that because they acted outside of His will, all creatures will be split into being Creatures of Day and of Night. He tells them that Night will not last eternal, and that the Day will overtake it. He tells them that He will send a Messenger to lengthen the Night, and this Messenger shall be succeeded by another before He will take them all to Glaumora. Glaux raises up the Sacred Ring, and He has His hengleens drop an ember into one of them. He then ascends to Glaumora, giving gifts certain owls with gifts such as starsight and firesight so that they would be able to give messages to His owls so that they will know that He won't leave them. Authors * El-H'roth (debated) * Shilaab * Elish * Anderillah (assumed) * Eloth (translator from Eulean Runic to Ancient Hoolian; possible author) * Alniir * Dralu * Il-H'roth * Draungar Shaal (Conflicts) Note: This is the only section of the Glau'Ra that is written in mostly poetry. Synopsis The Ga'Hoolian world is all loyal to Glaux, and they all do as He bids them. This is until some owls begin to spread false prophecies and promises Glaux has for them, and many owls begin to fall away, instead choosing to follow these false prophets. The Seers of Stone ask the King of Gorinn for help, but he has already become entranced by the more pleasing prophecies that the false prophets have been teaching. He then calls them "false seers" and "against Glaux" and has them thrown in a hollow that is heavily guarded. However, the King's son, Prince Ahaar, takes pity on them and tries to free them, but gets caught. However, Glaux sends a hengleen to save them. The hengleen strikes down the guards, and Ahaar and the Seers fly south to a cave, where they pray to Glaux for guidance. The King sends a group of soldiers in an attempt to recapture them, but Glaux gives the Seers and Ahaar the speed in flight to outrun the soldiers. They then enter the hollow of a young Barn Owl named Malchi-shua, who listens to their story. One of the seers, Elish, tells him that they will be found if they do not move quickly. But Malchi-shua dismisses this, saying that Glaux has not allowed them to killed before, and he wouldn't then. They all become very quiet until the soldiers pass the hollow. Malchi-shua grabs a branch off the tree and pursues them. He then kills them all with the stick, and tells them that they should go to the hollow of his father, Elni-shua. On their way, Dralu spots a soldier with his eye missing. He heals the soldier, who follows the Seers of Stone.